Nine Revelations
by PJoHoOFan
Summary: Nine demigods. Nine Pasts. Nine Days. Nine Revelations. A day for each to be revealed. After the Giant war, the seven, Nico and Thalia are different, changed. But what happens when the gods give a demand, for the demigods' pasts to be revealed to all for Camp Jupiter and Camp Half Blood? Not everyone's pasts are filled with sweets, candies and happy moments.


**Summary:**

_Nine Pasts._

_Nine Days._

_Nine Revelations._

_A day for each to be revealed._

_The Romans and Greeks have been united and Gaea has finally been defeated, but the Seven, Nico di'Angleo and Thalia Grace have been as distant as ever for the past year._

_But now, as Percy's birthday gets closer and closer, the past is all coming back, you can't forget it, until it's been said in the open, or shown._

_So that's what the gods do, for an hour, for nine days, pasts and secrets will be revealed, as each of the nine takes their turn._

_Not everyone's pasts are filled with sweets, candies and happy moments._

_Takes place after the wars and books. Swearing will be included._

******ΩΩΩΩ**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJo or HoO, all rights to Rick Riordan**

***Travis Stoll's Pov***

The Giant War finished nearly a year ago.

Obviously, we won, but not without losses, many minor and Olympian gods' children died, fighting alongside the Gods, to save Olympus. We have been assured that every demigod who fought in the war against Gaea, were taken to Elsysum as soon as Hades got back from Olympus.

Everything had slowly gone back to a semi-normal phase from there, with a few major changes here and there.

For example, during the war, Gaea attacked New Rome and Camp Jupiter, almost everyone got out safe, but the camp was in ruins, so the Romans joined Camp Half Blood, and created a new and -from what I've heard- improved New Rome and Camp, that joined onto the other side of CHB, which had a lot of land beside it that we hadn't noticed. It appeared out of seemingly nowhere.

Another thing that changed, was the fact that the Seven, Nico di'Angleo and Thalia Grace were never really around, or in the mood to talk, this wouldn't have been a problem, if it hasn't been a year since the Giant War.

Percy and Annabeth rarely spoke to anyone that wasn't the seven, Thalia, Nico or apart of the Athena cabin. Leo seemed resigned to Bunker Nine and would spend all day in there, working on some project he won't tell anyone about. It was like Piper and Jason were in their own little world most of the time. From what I hear, Frank and Hazel aren't the same as they once were, literately. Frank's appearance is physically different, while Hazel's is more mental. Nico di'Angleo is hardly around anymore, not that he ever really was, but I haven't seen him in about four months. When Thalia is here, she only talks to the Seven, Grover and her Hunters.

They were different, changed and no one from either camps liked it.

"TRAVIS!" Connor yelled from outside the Hermes cabin, while I was mulling about how I could get them to liven up.

"What?" I yelled back, not standing up.

Connor opened the door and panted heavily, like he had just ran a mile to get here.

"M-meeting in the D-dinning Pavilion, everyone required. Gods here" He managed to get out.

I nodded, stood up and walked to the door.

He turned around, I shut the door behind me and jogged to catch up to him.

"Why are the gods here?" I asked, curiosity burning in my stomach, like a hot dog cooking on open flames.

He shrugged.

"Not sure, guess we'll find out" He said.

I nodded.

As we entered the pavilion, Katie called me over.

"Hey Katie-Kat" I said, planting a kiss on her cheek.

We had gotten together after Connor and I had put Chocolate Easter Bunnies on the roof of the Demeter cabin, and had melted into the grass on top of the cabin. Katie was so mad, that just as she was about to slap me, I kissed her, confessing my all time crush on her. She kissed back and we've been together ever since.

Katie smiled at me, then turned serious.

"Do you know why the Gods are here?" She asked.

I shook my head.

She sighed.

I felt something tug at my heart strings, I hated not being able to give Katie what she wanted, whether it'd be information or flowers, chocolate or books.

We joined the rest of our cabin mates.

Ever since Katie and I had started dating, the Hermes and Demeter cabin had become much closer, probably because their two cabin leaders had gotten together.

I looked up on the stage in the middle of the Dining Pavilion that had 'magically' appeared, all Twelve Olympians, Hestia and Hades, were standing there, obviously waiting for us all to quieten down so they could start speaking.

Zeus coughed and everyone looked at him.

"Welcome Demigods!" Zeus shouted, "We have recently noticed that some of you seem very different since the Giant war, that took place about a year ago, and decided that, we would try and change that, so with the help of The Fates, we will be showing you all, Nine Demigods' pasts. There is to be no arguing about this, as we have already put it to a vote, and it will be happening." He said.

We nodded.

"Who are the Demigods?" Clarisse yelled out the question we all had been wondering.

Zeus gave her a thin smile, and I'm sure that if Ares hadn't been here, she would've been smitten where she stood.

"Perseus Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, Thalia Grace and Nico di'Angleo" He said.

"WHAT!" Everyone who was mentioned on that list yelled out, looking horrified.

"Tomorrow morning every single one of you are too report back here at nine sharp, anyone not will feel the power of my Lightning Bolt" He said.

When he said 'Lightning Bolt', I'm pretty sure he was looking at Percy, which made me want to laugh.

With that, they flashed out.

"Chiron, that is NOT fair, the past is the past, and I'd like to keep it that way" Annabeth yelled out to Chiron, sounding exasperated.

"Yeah, I have stuff to do, not wasting my time while everyone watches a slide show of my life" Leo said, glaring at everything and anything.

Leo had changed since the end of the Giant War, no longer was he that happy-go-lucky, scrawny kid from the Chariot, he had grown taller, and gained some serious muscle. He was no longer cracking jokes to anyone who would listen, or flirting with all the girls, he was serious and didn't give girls so much as a glance.

"I am sorry, Children, but I do not have the power to change the gods minds, especially all the Major Gods and Goddess. You will have to go through with it for now, and live through it all, again," he said to them, then he raised his voice, so the whole camp could hear him "Lunch will be served in an hour". Then he trotted off to the big house, with the Nine Campers' mentioned following him and trying to get him to see reason.

"Well this is an old turn of events" Katie commented as we started walking towards the Strawberry fields.

I nodded.

"Though you couldn't say that you had ever wondered about it" I said.

She nodded.

"I have, it's a bit hard not to" She said.

"I wonder what's going to happen tomorrow" I said.

"Guess we'll just have to wait and see" she then said.

I smiled and nodded.

**A/N **

**Hey guys! **

**This won't effect me writing anything else, it'll have like eleven chapters altogether. **

**I hope you liked the Prologue.**

**Keep Reading,**

**PJoHoOFan**

**R&R  
**


End file.
